The chassis of a raised vehicle, such as a SUV or a pickup truck, is usually a far distance from the ground making it inconvenient for a user to enter or exit. A side bar can be employed on such a raised vehicle to provide an intermediate step to assist the user. Furthermore, a side bar may protect the side of the vehicle from direct collision.
A side bar is normally a straight tubular product with a step assembled on the upper surface. However, the side bar with this configuration has a low resistance and tends to deform.